Fallen
by LixalTheNobody
Summary: he didn't know who he was, or where he came from, all he knew was that the Organization felt like home, and he knew he had never felt that before. can a memory take all that away from him? Yaoi I am sorry to say i do not have the time or energy to continue writing this, but if anyone wants to pick up where i left off, please PM me, and i will get back to you.
1. Chapter 1

A/N

**Edit!** (9/28/12) my sister and beta (Technotronic) read over my outline and first chapter and said it just didn't work, so much to my-and maybe your-displeasure, I have to rewrite the whole first chapter. So here is the new and improved Fallen Chapter One Part 1/3.

hello there! Let's get some things straight first. Watch out!I suck with 3rd person... but i'm getting better, lots of practice

Warnings: mentioned alcohol, violence, language, yaoi/shounen ai

Pairings: mentioned- SoRi, Cleon etc? later- AkuRoku, Zemyx, etc?

Disclaimer: all characters belong to Disney and Square Enix.

* * *

~_**Fallen**_~

~_**Chapter One: The Fall, part 1/3~**_

_Sora has a nice family, as long as his brother isn't being a pain... Leon can be so difficult sometimes. Who knew the dark thoughts within himself could be even worse?_

* * *

"Shut up!" Sora screamed at his brother. The taller, older man was taunting him once again about his sexuality. He had been doing that ever since he'd found the boy making out with his best friend, Riku.

Leon smirked, "what's wrong you gay little fagot? You seem a little mad, is it the sexual frustration? It's obvious no one wants you, not even your gay little fuck buddy!" he threw back.

Sora seethed. It hurt to be insulted by his once-loving brother... it really did. But he drew the line at his friends. No one insults his friends. "Have you really dropped so low that you've reduced to idiotic cuss words? Where's the Leon I once knew? The supportive older brother that helped me through my problems? You used to be great! We used to be friends! Now wha-"

Sora was cut off by the punch to his face. He reached a tentative hand up to the quickly forming bruise. With a wince he turned an angry accusing glare at the source of his pain. Leon sneered at him, " I could never befriend a fagot! I don't even think we're related, you little gay bastard!" he growled lowly.

Sora returned the growl with malice, "I can't believe our brotherhood has been severed by your stupid homophobia! Besides, last time I checked, you were as gay as I am!"

A flash of something passed through Leon's eyes. Fear? Guilt? Suspicion? "what are you talking about you little fucktard? How could I ever be a fagot? I could never sink to your level!"

Sora smirked at the flash in his eyes, immediately knowing he had won, "Oh, really? And what does Cloud think about your opinion on his sexuality?" he retorted.

Leon faltered, "h-he jumped me! I would never sink to that level! It was a mistake! I'll never go near his gay ass again!" his last sentence sounded forced.

Sora quirked a brow, only to find that it hurt his newly formed black eye. Scowling once more he quickly swooped for the win, "okay, I get it. Riku, Cloud, and I are all gay fagots and just being near a _regular_ human being is a sin!" he stated making his voice sound guilty.

Leon, the idiotic grunt that he was, went for the bait. Smirking victoriously at his supposed win, "Exactly, nice to be able to enlighten you, ya little sick fag."

Sora deepened his fake frown, " I see, I guess I'll go enlighten Cloud on this new revelation... he told me he was coming over later. I guess he meant to 'jump' you... better make sure that doesn't happen, before he taints your _perfect_ body..." he stated before walking for the door, unable to hold the fake frown any longer. It was a shame he didn't get to see his brothers expression, but the sputtering sounds behind him were enough.

Sora reached up to feel his bruise, his brother sure could land a hit... he winced, hissing slightly at the first contact. He lay his fingers on more lightly, and was surprised when he felt a familiar wetness there. He pulled his hand away and admired the way the streetlamps shone off the salty water. Apparently his brothers words had affected him more than he realized... he scowled and thought about his rude brother, the man used to be so kind, now it seemed like he was an entirely different person.

As Sora thought of the many ways he could get back at his brother the streetlamps flickered off. He heard the bushes across the street rustle and thought he saw a pair of glowing yellow eyes staring at him from it's depths. The lights came back on and Sora decided it was about time to head for bed; quickly rushing up to the door of his house and securing himself in the safety of it's brick walls.

* * *

~_**Fallen**_~

* * *

Sora slammed the door of the car on the last words from his homophobic brother. It was fate, of course, that his car would break down the day after the siblings' fight. He tried to think good thoughts as he walked up to the School.

It didn't help that he ended up walking straight into the great wall of Seifer.

He felt a fist connect with the side of his face, successfully smearing the concealer he'd stolen from his adoptive mother to conceal the evidence of last night's fight. "The hell do you think you're doing, Fag? Were you _looking_ for a beating today?"

"Yeah, Seifer would kick your ass. Y'Know?" added the idiotic grunt at the beanie-wearing-blonde's side.

"Annihilation," commented the purple haired female.

Sora cringed, looking down to hide his now visible bruise, he didn't need Seifer to have something else to tease him with...

Suddenly there was a hand of Sora's shoulder, "Leave him alone, Seifer. He's never done anything to you."

Sora looked up to see Riku's face glaring at the blonde. Their eyes met for a moment and Riku's eyes widened in surprise that quickly turned to rage. He sent one last menacing look to the trio before leading Sora away.

"What happened to your face?" Riku questioned, eyes narrowing. Sora looked back at the ground. "Sora, I need to know. If Seifer did this-"

"It wasn't Seifer." He mumbled, interrupting his friend.

Riku's eyes narrowed further. "Leon?" he predicted, receiving a small nod. Riku sighed, "I'll go try to find Kairi for some more concealer. There's no way we can salvage what's left of that..."

Sora caught his sleeve as he rose to search for said redhead. "you won't tell her what happened will you?" he asked with a hint of desperation. Kairi, like Sora and his brother, was an orphan, her mother was a psychopath that killed her father shortly after finding out she was pregnant, then died in childbirth. Sora and Leon had never known who their parents were. Sora had met her when they had the same foster parents, ever since then he had thought of her as a sister of sorts. He didn't want her to find out that he and his brother had been fighting about something so stupid...

Riku sighed, hair falling into his eyes, "fine, I won't. Stay here, I'll be right back. Sora's head dropped as he became quickly fascinated with the grass. He had been following the path of a ladybug when Riku returned with Kairi in tow.

"Sora, you have got to stop running into walls... I never thought I would have to say that sentence seriously..." she stated as she knelt to apply the generic skin tone. Riku smirked in the background. _I'll have to get him back for that story later_... Sora thought, "you're lucky I took those theater classes, the stage makeup unit was really helpful, this so doesn't match your skin color." she chuckled through her concentration.

Kairi finished and stood, offering her hand to the now seemingly bruise-less boy.

"Thanks, Kai, but despite popular belief," he glared at Riku, who in reply, chuckled under his breath, "I don't run into walls."

Kairi looked skeptical, "Oh, really? What happened then?"

Sora opened his mouth to reply, closed it, and pouted at his smirking friends.

"Geez, Sora! You are so like your brother! Always denying the truth, it's kind of funny." she laughed.

Sora sputtered in indignation, eventually managing a coherent response, "we do not!"

Kairi laughed harder, "he does that sputtering thing too! And have you looked in a mirror lately? If he used more hair gel, y'all would look exactly alike! Even the color is almost exactly the same."

Sora scowled, not liking the idea of being compared to his brother. Thankfully it was at that moment that the bell rang and he used it as a perfect excuse to stalk away from his friends.

* * *

~_**Fallen**_~

* * *

Sora left school early, skipping his last period to make his way to the closest drug store. He made it there in good time despite the fact that he was without a car.

"Dis fer yer ma' er sumtin?" the man at the register asked as he scanned the blonde Hair Die.

Sora glared up at him, lip jutting out slightly (as usual), "No. It's for me. Got a problem with that?"

The man's eyebrows raised before he took the money that the soon-to-be-blonde slid across the counter, "nope. Not a problem at all. Now beatit, kid, yer holdin' up tha line."

He shot the cashier one more glare before quickly exiting the store.

* * *

_**~Fallen~** _

~_**To Be Continued**_~

_**~Chapter One: The Fall, Part 2/3~**_

Questions? Comments? Concerns?

Please drop a review on you way out (flames will be used for roasting marshmallows and weenies)

PS: looking for a beta, my sister will be leaving for the Navy soon, and then I will have no one but myself working on this. PM me if you would like to volunteer :)

~Lixal~


	2. Chapter 1(2)

**A/N**

I'm back, my pretties! Not much to say here, other than to rant about people showing up at 4:26 AM on a Monday and "reclaiming" our car... there's a special place in hell for those people...

aaaaaaaaanyway...

warning! My first cliffie, guys! *innocent smile* please don't kill me

note: I seriously hate myself guys, you all deserve longer chapters than this... I'm sorry...

Disclaimer: All rights and characters belong to Disney and Squeenix, all I have is a broken Keyblade...

R&R, my friends :)

* * *

~_**Fallen**_~

_**~Chapter 1: The Fall, Part 2/3~**_

_Sora has a nice family, as long as his brother isn't being a pain... Leon can be so difficult sometimes. Who knew the dark thoughts within himself could be even worse? _

* * *

Had their foster parents actually cared about the other beings in the house, they would have rushed to the scene that now played out in the Kitchen. As it was, their father was having a wonderful time in the bed of another man, as their mother drank away her sorrows at the Lokal Baar, which was, of course, the Local Bar.

As for the scene mentioned earlier Leon stood in the middle of the Kitchen, holding the broken remains of a nice wooden chair as Sora leaned heavily against the wall amidst a pile of shattered plates, holding a wrist that seemed to be at a rather odd angle. The makeup had been wiped off already,but now he was littered with ever more cuts and bruises. His now blonde hair, matted and stained with blood.

"why?" he asked his brother, "why would- how could you..." Sora trailed off, there was something wrong with his brother, there was something... malicious about his grin. Were his eyes glowing yellow? No, they couldn't be, could they?

Sora suddenly flashed back to after their earlier fight, and the eyes in the bushes, snapping back to reality only when reality hit him in the face with a splintered chair leg.

As Leon replied to his meek question there was an audible growl, almost an animalistic snarl from the brunette, "easy, fagots like you don't deserve life, so I'm going to take it from you!" another growl escaped his lips as he flung the rest of the chair at Sora.

He held up his arms weakly to try and stop the oncoming threat. His meager attempts were thankfully unnecessary as the potential smashed into the wall above his head, showering him in small splinters. Leon growled at his failure, moving to grab a new, furniture based weapon, but stopped mid movement, almost perking up as he looked off into the distance before disappearing through the door.

Sora slumped further into the wall, quickly letting unconsciousness take him as his mind decided there was no longer any immediate threat in sight.

* * *

~_**Fallen**_~

* * *

Sora shivered, rubbing his hands up and down on his arms as he drew into himself as though to escape the cold that was closing in on him. _I should turn back, _he thought,_ I should get something suitable for this weather..._ granted, it was nearing the end of fall and he was outside without any coat to speak of, but really it was a dark feeling that had washed over him as he walked closer to the old broken bridge in the forest.

After he had awoken in his broken and bloodied state, he went to clean his wounds, pushing his wrist back into place and securing it with a wrist brace, and bandaging the worst of his injuries. Then quickly leaving the house, having no desire to get the blunt of his foster mother's and father's anger when they came home to the destroyed dining area.

Maybe also because deep in his mind, he wanted to say goodbye to his secret place before his foster parents shoved him back at the agency. Either way, he left without a word. Or a coat...

The leaves that crunched beneath his shoes seemed to extend on forever in their traditional autumn colours, adding to the fall scenery and making it seem all that much colder.

Sora released a huff of air, his breath fogging up before his face, _this isn't right... even in fall, it's not this cold..._

**Turn back!**

Sora looked around, someone had to have said that... unable to find the speaker of the warning he thought he must have imagined it, and continued on approaching the great stone bridge. It was a beautiful sight, and he and Riku kept it all to themselves.

The old bridge was made of limestone, seeming to sparkle in the sunlight, contrasting with the built up dirt in all it's little imperfections. Halfway across, the bridge had broken off, large chunks of it could be seen in the raging Hakujona River below, Sora crept forward across it's smooth surface, sitting down and draping his legs over the broken edge, fingers lightly tracing the little picture he and Riku had carved there years ago

_Soku bridge (:_

_**property of Sora Hikari and Riku Yoake **_

Sora chuckled as he lightly traced the words in the beautiful bridge, remembering the childish argument they had had that day.

_We should call it Kowatera bridge!, you know? 'cause it means broken! _

_No, Sora, that's a stupid name. It should be called Riku bridge!_

_Nu-uh! Why Riku?_

_Because I saw it first!_

_No you didn't! We saw it together!_

_...stop pouting..._

_hehe, Ku's slipping!_

_Daaaw, come on, Sora... how about Soku?_

_Huh? Why that?_

_It's a combination of our names, that way it's named after both of us!_

_Yeah! That's great, Ku! Let's name it that!_

_Great!_

Sora's grin slipped_, _slowly disappearing from his pale face altogether as he realized he may be taken from not only Soku Bridge and all his good memories here, but from Riku too.

And all because of Leon.

All because he had to be a destructive, homophobic, hypocritical idiot and obliterate their foster parents dining room

_Damn you, Leon! I'll get you back for this!_ A tear fell from Sora's ocean blue eyes. The darker his thoughts about Leon became, the colder the surrounding air seemed to be, making Sora's teeth go from grinding to chattering every other second. Sora Rose from his chilly perch, assuming that the mysterious chill was the wind coming up off of the cold water. He wrapped his arms tightly around himself, trying to keep the warm in.

Sora took one last look at the beautiful bridge with it's broken bits of Limestone shining their light into the coming dawn and turned around to head home. But instead he came face-to-face with someone... or was it something...

Something with yellow eyes

* * *

_**~Fallen~**_

_**~To Be Continued~**_

_**~Chapter 1: The Fall, Part 3/3~**_

Questions? Comments? Concerns?

Please drop a review on the way out (flames are for Axels, not for authors)

P.S. Beta Position still open if you would like to volunteer.

~Lixal~


End file.
